Twilight Destiny
by purewhiteshadow
Summary: Roxas is an illigitmate son. When his father brings him to Destiny Islands to live, he must somehow cope with his halfsiblings and his Fathers wife. He'll come face to face with the community delinquent and pyro, and he won't even realize it.
1. School

The entire first day at school is now one chapter. Read like a normal person.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Shift, AC, off.'

Roxas turned off his calculator and put it back in it case. He sighed as he put it into his backpack, and swiveled in his desk to look at the clock. Time was not going fast enough, and it was only 4th period. He sighed again. It was his first day at Traverse Town Regional High School and already he hated it. It had been years since his mother died, and he had been living well enough off with his grandparents, until his father showed up to ruin his life. He had decided that his bastard son deserved more, a better life than the one he was living in Twilight Town. He pulled the "I'm-his-father-and-they're-to-old" card for the courts and whisked his poor, illegitimate son off to Destiny Islands.

Roxas was automatically thrown into a family he had no desire to be a part of. His half-siblings were insane and he was sure that his presence was the last thing his father's wife wanted. Roxas stared at the chalkboard at the front of the room, his chin on his hand. The physics teacher was droning on and on about momentum and inertia, but Roxas wasn't listening. The Twilight Town High School had already covered this chapter. Roxas slid his schedule out from one of the pockets in his folder and unfolded it. English, Heartless Biology, and Music Theory were the first three classes, then Physics, Lunch, Worlds History, Home Ec., and Roxas' least favorite, Gym. Of course, he wasn't looking forward to any of those classes. Roxas sighed _again_. He slipped his schedule back into his folder and closed it. He closed his eyes and dozed off.

Previously chapter 2

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas waited until the bell rang again before he entered the lunch room. He realized that cliques usually had specific tables they sat at, and the last thing Roxas needed was a confrontation. He knew that rumors of his fathers fling with his mother probably were circulating around the school, if not the community by now, and he really didn't want to have to defend himself in front of the entire cafeteria. He waited five more minutes just to be sure there were no last minute stragglers, and thanked Kingdom Hearts when he saw a table that was completely empty. Then he cursed it when he noticed it was in the dead center of the room.

He shook his head in frustration, messing his unruly blond hair, and turned to leave, figuring it wasn't even necessary to sit in the lunch room when he hadn't brought a lunch. He was walking out the doors when Roxas was suddenly grabbed by the arm and pulled back in. There were whispers exchanged around the cafeteria, and the volume of the screaming teenagers lowered by two degrees. Roxas turned to face a pair of bright blue eyes identical to his own. They belonged to his half brother Sora, who stood there awkwardly, holding on to Roxas' arm, mouth slightly pen as if he was going to speak. He blushed, looking down, and let go of Roxas' arm.

"I, um, I was looking for you. Dad said that you might…um…"

He faltered, unsure.

"Um, Demyx made you lunch so… I have it and… Um, maybe…would you like to…well, you wanna sit with us? I mean me and my friends?" he asked, eyes hopeful for a reprieve from this uncomfortable situation.

Kids were muttering things to each other under their breaths.

"…lovechild…"

"…cheated on his wife…"

"…how awkward…"

This was one of the situations that Roxas would have rather skipped. It was still a confrontation. Sora's mother was pregnant with him when their father was with Roxas' mother. They were born a month apart. It was as if Roxas was the living embodiment of his parent's sins. He felt guilty, standing in front of Sora like that, the one who was trying to be nice and make him feel comfortable at a new school, when he wanted nothing to do with the new life that was thrust upon him. He looked at the ground.

"Yeah, sure." He said finally.

Sora grinned in relief. He grabbed Roxas' hand and led him to the table, which, to Roxas' dismay, was in the midst of tables filled to the brim with the 'popular' kids. Sora grabbed a seat and literally pushed Roxas onto it. He sat down next to him and plopped a bento box in front of Roxas. He grinned as he began to introduce his friends.

"This is Riku. He's been my best friend since, I don't know, forever."

Sora pointed to a tall, silver haired boy, who nodded at Roxas.

"He's got five older brothers, and all of 'em look like him."

"He doesn't need my stats, Sora. Keep it simple." Said Riku, who rolled his green- blue eyes.

"I have to tell him you've got siblings…" replied Sora, who rolled his eyes right back at Riku.

Sora's other friends laughed.

"Anyway, This is Kairi," he pointed to a pretty, red haired girl. "And this is Namine." He pointed to the girl who sat next to her, who was a carbon copy of the first girl, just blond. "They're twins, and they don't have any other siblings."

The twins smiled and waved at Roxas from across the table. He smiled back.

"The blond kid over there is Tidus, and the kid with the red hair with the gelled to the point of defying physics is Wakka."

"Hiya." Said Wakka, his voice thick with an island accent.

"There's another girl who sits with us, but she has a lunch lab today. You'll meet her tomorrow." Said Sora, smiling, his hands behind his head.

"If she makes it out alive." Said Tidus, under his breath. Sora smile lost a bit of its brilliance.

"Huh?" Roxas was confused.

"Anyway, we should eat before the period is over." Said Sora, grinning once again.

Roxas nodded, and opened his bento quietly, only to be amazed at the sight that met his eyes. Yesterday, when his father had dragged him from Twilight Town to Destiny Islands, he had been introduced to the siblings he never even knew existed. Sora seemed, well, almost normal, save for his annoyingly cheerful personality. But the older ones, the twins, were nightmarish. Larxene, the eldest, was obscene and sadistic. She wasted no time to start being a pain in the $$. Demyx, when Roxas first met him, looked completely trashed. He was a rock junkie, as obvious by the band shirt he was wearing, and seemed incapable of anything but going to and being in concerts. But Roxas was taken by surprise when he looked down at the lunch his eldest half brother had made and saw a culinary work of art.

"Whoa."

Sora looked over.

"Yeah, he gets a bit extravagant at times, but he says he needs to practice. He got a full scholarship to the Culinary Institute at Beast's Castle, so he cooks all the time."

"Whoa."

"Though I'm surprised he manage to make this, considering how totally exhausted he was from the concert the other day. When he goes to a concert, he really lives it. No drugs or alcohol, thank god."

"Whoa."

Roxas had gotten over the beauty of the lunch before him and had started to eat when a loud explosion shook the building. People started cursing, and Roxas looked at Sora in total shock. Sora shrugged his shoulders and waved it off, shoving a chopstick full of rice and fish down his throat before turning to Roxas and explaining.

"It's Tuesday chem. Lab. Every time there's something flammable in a lab, it's more than likely that it'll blow up."

"Wha?... Why? What so special about Tuesdays?"

Sora looked at his friends, who looked back at him. Tidus stepped up to the plate and leaned across the table toward Roxas.

"Axel. You see, Axel is our resident pyro. He gets mad, somebody gets burned. If it can catch on fire or hold as flame, he'll take it even farther."

"He can even make a candle explode, ya' know?" said Wakka, who had leaned in as well.

"He's a total delinquent. If you're walkin' home, you'd better walk with somebody, 'cause I hear he takes out his fury on the unsuspecting."

Roxas looked from one boy to the other skeptically.

"No way."

"Yes way."

"He'll probably get in school suspension again. I don't see why they don't kick him out of chemistry, ya' know?"

Previously chapter three

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas and Sora both went to Worlds History. After the explosion, they had figured out who was in which classes of Roxas'. Riku happened to be in his English class, while Namine was in his Heartless Bio class. Surprisingly, Tidus, Wakka, and Kairi were all in his Gym class. Roxas was alone only in Music Theory, Physics, and Home Ec., and he was quite relieved. It would be less awkward if his half brothers friends weren't around.

Sora had commandeered a desk next to his and once again had shoved Roxas into a chair. Both of them were waiting for class to start, Sora playing with a spiky brunette lock of hair, and Roxas fidgeting nervously in his seat, hands folded on the desk in front of him. Other kids in the class were yelling and talking loudly to each other. As the bell for the start of the period rang, Ms. Malicefent, their teacher, walked in with a small, malicious smile on her face. The class automatically went quiet. She went to the front of the room and stood, leaning against the side of her desk holding an attendance sheet in her hands. She grinned evilly, then looked directly at Roxas. He willed himself to shrink, and swallowed nervously.

"So you are Roxas?" she asked, a bemused, sinister look gracefully settling across her face.

Roxas felt the pit of his stomach hardening with dread. He nodded.

"Our _dear_ Sora's younger half brother?"

Roxas slid down in his seat. Sora started to turn a bright shade of red. The class, if even possible, became even quieter.

"Why, the two of you could practically be twins! Despite, of course the hair color and the fact that you don't share the same mother…" she strategically sighed, looking off in the distance thoughtfully.

Roxas felt the heat on the back of his neck travel to his face. Sora's head was in his hands. It was shocking how guilty thirty-five words could make somebody feel. If Roxas had the ability to spontaneously combust (ha ha), he would have, right then, right there. His classmates (stereotypically) started whispering amongst themselves.

"She's right; they really could be twins…"

"He's his brother? When did this happen?"

"…heard about it last night from my dad, said that's why his mother nearly divorced him after he was born…"

"…when she was pregnant with him, could you believe…"

"…how weird do you think that is…"

"…disgraceful…"

The rest of the period went on, Ms. Malicefent lecturing on some world, and the kids in the class passing bits of information back and forth between each other. Neither Roxas nor Sora was paying attention to either, but were wallowing in their distress. The already strained "bond" between the brothers was being trampled, and neither one of the siblings could look at the other. It was an awkward period.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas dragged himself to his next period, which happened to be Home Ec.. He sighed, dreading the inevitable gossip that would scatter about the room as he entered, the near doppelganger of his half brother. He walked through the open door of a room in one of the deathly quiet back hallways of the school, and was completely taken by surprise when he entered a nearly empty room. There were only two people in the room, one being the teacher, a gorgeous woman with light brown hair in a long braid down her back, and the other being a teen about Roxas' age, who was tall and had flaming red hair and green eyes. (mwah ha ha) The teacher smiled gently at Roxas from over by the counter at which she was seated at.

"Hello. You must be Roxas. Welcome to home Ec.." she said kindly. "I'm Ms. Aerith. Aerith is fine as well." She kept on smiling at him.

The redhead, who had been leaning heavily against the counter, stood and looked at Roxas.

"Welcome to the most pathetic class ever." He drawled, shaking his head, arms up in a shrug of apathy. Ms. Aerith, or Aerith, got out of her chair and grabbed the redhead in a chokehold.

"Don't listen to Ax." She said, smiling sweetly as the redhead, or Ax, struggled in a futile attempt to break free. "Though many people have dropped this course, it's still a good one…"

Roxas looked at the in total bewilderment. What the hell was going on?

Aerith let go of Ax, and promptly made Roxas settle into a chair at the counter they were all at. Ax sat down on the other side of the counter while Aerith grab cups of apple juice and a bowl of cookies and sat in between the two at the end of the counter. She pulled out napkins and put three cookies on one and placed it in front of Roxas.

"So, how do you like it here?" she asked smiling, picking up a chocolate chip cookie and shoving it down Ax's throat before he could make a smart remark.

"It's…..um…." Roxas started. "It's, well…uh…It's kinda…um…." he searched for the right answer.

"Just spit it out." said Ax, forcefully swallowing the cookie. "It sucks here, doesn't it?" He stared at Roxas, green eyes unblinking.

"Ax…" started Aerith.

"Yeah, it does." said Roxas, looking down at his cookies. "I didn't even want to come here."

Aerith looked at him sadly.

"I was perfectly fine where I was before. But that stupid man they call my father had to take me away to stop his guilt for abandoning my mother when he realized she was pregnant."

"People always try to act sinless, don't they? They always manage to ruin other people's lives to ease their own guilt." Ax sipped apple juice as he said this, still staring Roxas down.

Roxas looked away. Ax leaned back in his chair.

"Well, no point dwelling on what's already done." He said, pushing up his sleeves. "I'm hungry. You guys want any real food, instead of Aerith's cruddy cookies?"

Aerith punched him in the arm.

"Maybe if you actually stopped to taste my cookies instead of swallowing them whole, you be able to appreciate the taste!" she exclaimed.

"Maybe if you stopped shoving them down my throat, I'd be able to taste them!" he cried back, dodging the following attacks she made. Roxas smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas sat out for gym. It was uneventful.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hah hah. Ax. He makes his first actual apperance.

Smiles...

I've gone over this so many times trying to find all the mistakes i've missed...

I have decided that the entire first day of actual school will be one chapter, cause people have been skipping or not reading further and they really should.


	2. Home

Note de Author: As some may have noticed, there was previously 3 chapters. Now, those 3 are one. I have decided that each day will be one chaptre, so all the wait for this chaptre will be followed in wait for another, which i hope to write as quickly as possible. This is the end of the first day, but it will remain chaptre two.

Also, if you are on deviantart and want to say hi, i am on there aswell. same name.

Today is my birthday! I am legally an adult, so why am i still writing fanfics?

--

After school, Roxas went straight to his new family's house. Sora and his friends were still on the beach, fooling around, beating the crap out of each other with sticks and jump ropes and blitzballs. Roxas had left them when they had gotten off the GUMMI ferry. He entered his new home feeling like he was trespassing. He silently went upstairs to the old study that his father had turned into his room. He shoved half unpacked boxes out of his way with his foot as he went to go sit on his bed. His half siblings had gone through his stuff, claiming they were 'helping' him unpack. He pulled out his homework, giving him a reason for being unsocial if Sora came around. He knew Sora wouldn't mind, it was probably already awkward enough having your half brother, who could practically be your twin, living with you, never mind trying to make him feel comfortable because your father expects you to get along. Roxas supposed that was the reason for Sora trying. If their father thought Roxas would actually be grateful to be taken away from all that he knew, he probably thought Sora and Roxas would get along like best friends.

Roxas leaned back, sitting cross legged on his bed, his back against the wall. The sun cast an orange hue across the room, reminding Roxas of his real home, in Twilight Town. He had left his grandparents and his friends there. Hayner was probably pissed at him for not calling him; he had made Roxas promise before he left, but Roxas wasn't going to go downstairs and ask **his wife** to use the phone.

--hours later--

Roxas had finished his homework and was placing the last of his boxes neatly against the wall when Sora bounded into his room and practically jumped on him. Catching Roxas in a chokehold, Sora grinned wildly as Roxas flailed his arms around.

"Come on, Come on! Demyx and Larxyne are back and they brought food!!" Sora shouted, dragging the off-balanced Roxas through the doorway and down the hall. He released Roxas from the chokehold when they got to the stairs, then grabbed his wrist tightly as he ran down them. Roxas nearly tripped down the stairs twice but managed to keep himself from falling on his face. Sora dragged Roxas to the kitchen, where a neat and respectable looking Demyx (somehow he managed, even with the mullet) stood with bags of Chinese takeout on the white marble counter tops. Roxas could hear **their mother**arguing with Larxyne in the next room.

"I was going to cook tonight! Takeout isn't even a good excuse for a meal!" said **their mother** in an almost disappointed, yet angry tone.

"Yes it is, and its The Land of the Dragons Takeout. Chien Po's sweet and sour shrimp is to die for." XD

**Their mother** hesitated. "Did you get some for me?"

"Of course, mother."

Roxas fidgeted uncomfortably between Demyx and Sora as Larxyne and **their mother** entered the kitchen. **She **was a large, imposing woman, with dark hair and cruel eyes. When **she**saw Roxas, **she** looked at him with distaste. Larxyne, who was wearing a business suit that accentuated the curves of her petite frame, walked over to the counter and began to dish out Chinese food on to plates with great speed and efficiency.

A slam from the front door indicated that their father had finally arrived home from work. A cheery man, with blond hair that he obviously passed down to his children, entered the kitchen in a flurry and grabbed **his wife**around the waist. He was laughing in good humor, and after a long drawn out greeting to **his wife**, he let **her** go and grabbed Demyx around the shoulders.

"Takeout?" he asked, truly amused, a slight accent (British) haunting his voice as he stroked his goatee. Everybody save Roxas smiled, the enmity and awkwardness of the situation before forgotten by the family.

"I could have sworn your mother said she was going to cook. You know Larxyne, her cooking really isn't all that bad…" He said, eyes laughing.

"I'm not really all that interested in fried peppers, onions, and tomatoes with grilled sausage. You know that's what she was going to make, that's always what she makes." Replied Larxyne, passing out the plates of Chinese.

"I most certainly do not!" **their mother** cried. Demyx and his father laughed.

"Stop that Luxord!" SHE swatted at the both of them. They attempted to dodge, and Luxord caught the slap she threw. He kissed her hand, and she blushed. Roxas, who had been standing amid the happy family awkwardly, put on a face of absolute disgust that matched Sora's, who was standing next to him quietly gagging. The effect was rather hilarious, and Demyx, who had been freed from his fathers grasp, laughed quite loudly. Luxord, who saw the undeniable resemblance between the two, laughed along with him and **their mother** once again looked a bit miffed.

Luckily enough for Roxas, the presence of Luxord allowed him to eat with out much worry of poisoning or a death stare from the other end of the table. He ate in silence, only stopping to nod politely when asked a question or to take a sip of his drink. He finished at the same time as Sora, to **their mother's** dismay, and he sat at the table while the rest of them laughed and did _family stuff. _Roxas excused himself as soon as possible, and went directly upstairs to his room afterwards. He heard Sora load the dishwasher and Larxyne complain loudly about work. He shut his door and went over to his window, which he opened and practically hung himself out of. The view of the beach was amazing. Moonlight danced upon the water as a warm breeze blew Roxas' hair into his face. He shook his hair out of his eyes, and looked over the ocean as the gentle rushing of the waves lulled him nearly to sleep. The paopu trees swayed to the music of the sea and added their own contribution to the rhythm. Roxas was nodding off, head on the windowsill, when the front door opened. He was shocked from his nap and a little bit embarrassed from falling asleep while hanging out of a window, and he pulled his head back inside. The wide porch hid both him and who ever was coming out from view, but he could see the light from the foyer on the walkway in the front. He heard voices.

"You two better make sure that Sora gets his homework done, and doesn't eat all that candy he has underneath his bed. Even better, stop giving it to him." **Their mother** said.

"We'll be back later; so don't you dare play that thing Demyx. If we come home to find the police outside our house _again_, I will ground you."

"Don't bet everything you guys, I like our house."

"Haha."

Roxas heard the door close and a sound from the window over. He peeked out the window to look and didn't see anything. Footsteps sounded on the wooden porch steps, and he ducked back into his room as they walked to their car.

"Luxord, I really don't like the idea of that boy being here. Who knows how he was raised. He'll teach Sora a whole manner of things."

"Honey, he was raised by his god fearing grandparents. His grandfather is a prestigious magic researcher in Traverse Towns 3rd District. You know old Merlin…"

"That's so close by! And near Larxyne! Isn't Merlin already going mad?"

"He was a little eccentric, and I know the plant is in the 3rd district, but that's a place they don't just allow children to enter, and Merlin's been warned about trying to take him back."

Roxas rolled his eyes. He had been warned about running away and going back home, too. His lawyer said it could land old Merlin in jail.

"But why do we even have to have him here?! He could have lived in Twilight Town his entire life and we could have been a normal family!"

"He is still my son, and a child should live with their parents. I would have felt so much guilt knowing my other son was living in some apartment in a slum while I was living the grand life."

Roxas shook his head. Twilight Town really didn't have slums.

"You are his only parent here." **His wife** snarled at him.

It went silent. Roxas felt the tension on the second floor. He dared not to move, any sound he would make would be amplified a thousand times in this sort of situation. He heard movement and a hushed, comforting voice.

"I made a bad call. It was a stupid move, one I thought was inconsequential at the time, and now I am living with my mistake."

'Literally.' Roxas thought to himself.

"But you are my only love. I came back to you in remorse because you and the kids were the only things that mattered to me. You are my one and only Queen of Hearts."

Roxas heard the car door slam and the engine as it drove down the street. He got up from where he had sat with his back against the wall and slammed the window shut. What the pissed off Roxas didn't notice was a sad little Sora sliding the other window shut too.

--

Note de Author: ZOMG!! Their dad is Luxord and their mom is The Queen of Hearts?! Yep. They also run a Casino in the World that Never Was...

Sorry it took so long..


	3. Brother

Note de Author: Holy crap. It's been forever since i updated. I am so sorry... I actually started writing this after i put up the last chapter, but i was hit with writters block and the nagging feeling that i was going to fail out of school. I managed to Graduate though, so yay for me! I only failed one class, but that was me being a complete and total fool. Remember: If you are taking Physics, and you think you can pass the final exam without studying even though you only passed one quiz the entire year, you can't, and you should study. Get your Ass in Gear! Or else you'll get a 25 on it.

Now a question for my readers... What do you want from this story? At this point in time, it has no theme or genre, and only some slight angst (...It's Roxas...), but still you have read it. Now, i don't know where _I_ want this story to go, so I want to know where you guys want it. Are you guys AkuRoku fans? Are you "They're best friends and we should leave it at that" fans? This story _is_ about Axel and Roxas, and yes, i will whore off my writing 'skilz' for you guys. Just tell me what you want. Hell, i could write dual chapters. One Akuroku, the other not. Let me know. Review.

--

Sora had known about his younger brother for quite some time now. Actually, he'd pretty much always known. He, Larxene, and Demyx all knew about Roxas. Larxene and Demyx were old enough to remember their mother and father fighting back when Sora was a baby, so when Sora had become especially annoying over the years, they used the existance of Roxas as a tool to tease and torture him into silence. They (meaning Larxene) used to tell him that their Father didn't love him, and that's why he left and had another kid to replace him. It used to make poor little Sora cry all the time.

_--"Shut up Sora!" yelled the little blond nine year old, standing up and brushing the sand from her sundress. She looked down at a brunette five year old, who was building a sand castle and talking about how Mickey Mouse had liked him more than he liked Larxene. He looked up at her, his cerulean eyes wide. "What? He did. You're always mean, and he knows that." he said matter of factly, closing his eyes with finality, confident his logic held true. Larxene glared down at the little boy, fists clenched and ready to torment him into compliance. "Only Santa Claus has that power you idiot!" she said, her electric blue eyes cold. "Santa doesn't exist, Riku told me that already. That's why i don't get what i write for." Sora replied, not looking up at her. Demyx's laughter carried over the beach as he fell into the water. Larxene's mouth pulled into a sadistic, crooked grin. "Oh? Santa's real enough. I get everything I ask for. Demyx does too. I wonder why you don't." she said, slyly looking as if she was truely pondering this phenomenon. Sora looked at her quizically. "You... You do?" "Yes, everything I ask for... Perhaps it's because..." She paused, face pensive. Sora looked at her, eyes filling with dread. "Because what?!" he asked, voice shrill. "Well...Dad did have that other kid to replace you, maybe he's actually done it now. That would explain why you aren't getting what you wanted; because you don't exist now." Little Sora's eyes filled with tears. "I don't... exist?" Larxene looked at him solemnly, slowly nodding her head. Sora started crying, sand castle completely forgotten.--_

So when Luxord had decided to add Roxas into their happy little family, nobody was at all surprised that they had another sibling. Reactions to the news had been varied though. Larxene had grinned a grin so maniacal at Sora that he almost started crying like a five year old again, while Demyx gleefully started asking if Roxas had any food allergies so he could take appropriate measures for dinner, Sora was reminded of Larxene's taunts, and their mother was absolutely fuming. But Sora quickly dispelled the thoughts from his head and steadly grew both nervous and excited to meet his brother. It was after that very family meeting that Luxord drew his second youngest child off to the side and asked him to help make Roxas feel comfortable. At this, Sora was filled with the swelling pride of an older brother being asked to watch over his younger sibling.

--_"Now Sora, Roxas has never had siblings, or a real family before, and coming to a new place is a really hard thing to do. I'm counting on you to make him less anxious about this entire thing, Okay?" Luxord asked, looking at his son. Sora nodded, a serious look upon his face. The sounds of pots and pans being vicously thrown around in the kitchen carried through out the house. Luxord sighed. "Your mother isn't very happy about this, but I want us to be a nice happy family." he said, british accent making him sound like the narrarator of a children's TV show. Sora looked up at his father. "Of course. I'll do it."--_

For the past few months, Luxord had been in the midst of a huge custody battle. He had wanted to bring his other son to Destiny Islands, but Roxas' grandparents wouldn't hear of it. So, with his connections, Luxord had found the best lawer he could, and fought their claim. In the end it was their ages that out did them, where taking care of a teenager who could possibly become unruly through out high school would be immpossible. Despite the fact that he was basically saying that Roxas was predisposed to violence, Luxord took it for home and won.

_--"Custody goes to the father, Luxord of Destiny Islands." said the Judge, striking his gavel and standing. Roxas' grandmother burst into tears, pulling a box of tissues out of thin air, while his grandfather quietly fumed. Luxord stood in his tailored suit, and shook the hands of those who had made it possible. Roxas sat with in between his grandparents, face set in an indignant and somewhat sorrowful expression. His friends stood in the back of the room, a punk kid, a cute girl, and a round boy wearing a jersey. 'Hanyer, Olette, Pence.' thought Roxas, 'I'll never see them again.' Eventually Roxas and his grandparents stood, a social worker ready to grab Roxas and drag him off.--_

So when the family actually had their uncomfortable family meeting, it was already final. Roxas would be moving in. Absolutely against having her youngest sharing the same room as "That boy", Queenie insisted upon Luxord changing the study into a spare bedroom. Roxas' stuff arrived before him, and the three siblings took it upon them selves to see what type of kid their little brother was.

_--"Ugh, he is so emo." sighed Larxene, flipping through Roxas' CDs. "Oh Hey! This is sweet!!" cried Demyx, who had found a lamp with fish that swam around it. "Isn't this an invasion of privacy?" asked Sora, looking at his siblings, who were rifling through boxes of Roxas' things, the contents strown about the floor of what used to be their dad's study. They looked up at him, still rooting through the boxes. "No, not really. We're family, he's our little brother. It's what older siblings do. You got a lot to learn little man. Besides, he's gotta get used to this, and we all need to bond. What better way then us 'helping' him unpack? Saves him some work." reasoned Larxene, pulling a jar of marbles out of her box. "But.." "Look, I hear you complaining, but i don't see you stopping either." Sora paused, hand in midair to take a gameboy that Demx was passing to him. He looked over guiltily. "He's gotta get used to it?.." He questioned meekly.--_

A few days later, when Roxas really did arrive, Sora nearly joined Demyx in his dance of anticipation. The entire family had gathered to meet Roxas at the front porch, and when the lawer's car pulled up, Sora was holding his breath. Luxord went over to the car as the lawer he had hired stepped out, and they spoke for a tad as a social worker exited the car as well and opened the back door.

_--A very frazzled man in a ill fitting suit walked to the back of the grey four door. He opened the back, and slowly, very slowly, a blond teenager exited the car. Demyx, who was completely drained from a concert and from dancing, gasped, blue/green eyes opening wide. Despite the perpetual pout and look of distain that graced Roxas' face, and the blond hair, Roxas and Sora could have been twins. Sora jumped off the porch and ran over to the car. The social worker tossed Roxas his bag from the trunk, then went back to the front seat and slammed the car door shut. Luxord and his Lawer looked at him quizically when Sora slammed into Roxas. "This is so cool!!" he cried, nearly crushing Roxas in a hug. "I'm Sora! That's Dad! That's Mom, that's Larxene and that's Demyx!!" Sora dragged Roxas over to the front porch, Luxord following. Larxene grinned at Roxas with one of her crooked smiles, intimidating him effeciently. Queenie/"Mom" glared at him. Demyx was still wide eyed and staring, hair messed up from his earlier activities, eyes with grey shadows underneath em, looking completely out of it. Roxas was scared, to say the least, of these insane people. Sora then dragged Roxas inside, pushing him up the stairs and proceding to show him where his room was, where everybody elses room was, where the bathroom was, where the attic was, where the basement was, where the kitchen was, where the...--_

Yes, after years of torment, Sora was very excited and very happy to have Roxas as his little brother. But Sora was also aware that Roxas might not feel very happy to have him as an older brother. And so, when Roxas was upset by what his parents said, Sora had a feeling of dread, and he hoped, he wished that Roxas wouldn't hate him...

--

Note De Author: Well. Poor little Sora. But anywho, telling me what you want, what you liked, and what you felt would make writing this a whole lot easier if you Reviewed, so please..Review!

While writing this, i thought i should let ya'll know about the nice little txt conversation i had with Peachy, of Awebeco Bento Productions. (Check it out)

**Peachy:** Did i tell you about the baby Larxene?  
**Me:** ??  
**Peachy:** OMG, I thought i told you. I was a babiesrus yesterday with my mom and we saw a little girl who looked like larxene."  
**Me:** O.o!  
**Peachy:** She was probs like 2 or 3, same hair color and eyes, and she had two peices of hair sticking up and back exactly like her. She was so cute, but it was freaky.  
**Me:** Gah! That's awesome!  
**Peachy:** I just stared at her for a minute. She was right in front of me in the parking lot. My mom was like, aww, look at her hair! I was like O.o...  
**Me:** U should have gotten a picture!  
**Peachy:** She was with her mom. I don't think she'd have been amused if i whipped out my phone and snapped a photo of her kid. I wish you saw it. It was unnerving.  
**Me:** U could have done it real sneakylike...  
**Peachy:** Lmfao. Dude, the hair...it was crazy.  
**Me:** Damn. That's no fair  
**Peachy:** Haha. It made me want to see the rest of the characters in baby form.  
**Me:** l/./l so cute!  
**Peachy:** I mean, if baby Larxene was that cute, could you imagine baby Sora?  
**Me:** O/./O I want to see baby Sora...  
**Peachy:** And a baby Roxas  
**Me:**OxO  
**Peachy:** And a baby Axel  
**Me:**O.O  
**Peachy:** And-and, a baby Riku! And a baby Demyx!  
**Me:** I'm gunna have me a baby Demyx one day...  
**Peachy:** Lmao. With whom?  
**Me:** Idk yet  
**Peachy:** Lol. I'll marry Jesse McCartney just to have a little Roxas Baby.  
**Me:** ROFL


End file.
